wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szaman
Szaman jest klasą hybrydową łączącą w sobie cechy lekarza, wojownika i maga i jako taka jest uznawana za jedną z najbardziej wszechstronnych klas postaci. Szamani zostali zaprojektowani do wspierania każdej części drużyny, nie będąc skupionymi jedynie na jednym jej aspekcie. Zależnie od obranej drogi rozwoju postaci, szamani mogą się wyspecjalizować w magii ofensywnej, walce wręcz bądź w leczeniu. Ich podstawowe wsparcie, totemy, to stacjonarne dopalacze, które po umieszczeniu na ziemi dają różne profity członkom drużyny bądź pełnią funkcję ofensywną wobec wrogów znajdujących się w promieniu 30 do 50 stóp od totemu (zależnie od jego rodzaju). Tło Szamani są duchowymi przewodnikami plemion i klanów. Ci utalentowani uzdrowiciele mogą wejrzeć do świata duchów, by porozumieć się z istotami niewidzialnymi dla oczu normalnych istot. Doznają oni wizji przyszłości i używają swego dalekowidzącego wzroku, by prowadzić swoich ludzi przez niespokojne czasy. Mimo że szaman może się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka spokojnym i mądrym, jest on godnym przeciwnikiem, a gdy popadnie w gniew, jego złość jest straszna dla tych, którzy mają związek z eternalami bądź naturą. Historia right|Szaman widziany w WC3 Szamanizm istniał, odkąd rasy myślące po raz pierwszy odkryły potęgę żywiołów Ziemi, Powietrza, Ognia i Wody. W Draenorze, który obecnie jest zniszczonym Outland, orkowie wyznawali religie szamańskie; W Azeroth podobną drogą podążali trolle i taureni. Podczas gdy szamanizm w Azeroth kwitł i wciąż się rozwija, szamanizm w Draenorze był niemalże zapomniany podczas wielkiego powstania Hordy i przekroczenia przez nią Mrocznego Portalu. Najpotężniejsi i niegdyś najgroźniejsi orkowie byli, przynajmniej w pewnym statium swojego życia, szamanami: Zuluhed Konający, Ner'zhul, a nawet Gul'dan byli niegdyś szamanami. Jednakże Kil'jaeden, obecny władca Płonącego Legionu, zniszczył więzi łączące dusze szamanów ze świętą górą Oshu'gun, osobiście przyjmując postać przodków szamanów, by przekonać ich (gdyż dzierżyli oni znaczną władzę polityczną w orczym społeczeństwie), że draenei są wrogami. Następujące po tym masakry i nagonki na draenei obraziły duchy, które przestały odpowiadać na wezwania szamanów. Wszystko było gotowe do zmiany. Odcięci od swoich mocy żywiołów, dawni szamani zwrócili się ku bardziej efektywnej i dającej większą potęgę mocy Płonącego Legionu, stając się czarnoksiężnikami. Mimo że wielu próbowało trzymać się swych korzeni, było to niemożliwe. Nawet Drek'Thar został wessany przez mroczną magię, lecz później się opamiętał i po dziś dzieńnie może sobie wybaczyć akceptacji demonicznego skażenia, które splugawiło jego samego i orczą rasę, ślady czego wszyscy noszą do dziś. Ner'zhul był czarnoksiężnikiem, który stworzył portale z Draenoru do wielu innych światów, spośród których jednym był Mroczny Portal wiodący do Azeroth. Niestabilna moc portali rozerwała Draenor na kawałki, przemieniając go w spustoszony Outland. Opamiętał się, lecz wpadł w sidła Kil'jaedena, który obiecał mu niekończące się życie w cierpieniu i bólu, jeśli nie będzie służył Legionowi. Ner'zhul przyjął drugą szansę służby Legionowi i został przemieniony w potężną istotę, Króla Lisza, który obecnie zamieszkuje cialo Arthasa Menethila, który był niegdyś pierwszym i najpotężniejszym z jego rycerzy śmierci. Szamanizm wśród orków był uznawany za wymarły, dopóki Thrall, syn zmarłego Durotana i późniejszy wódz klanu Lodowego Wilka, przejął urząd Wodza Wojennego nowej Hordy i stworzył nowe pokolenie szamanów, którym udało się wydobyć orków z letargicznych okowów niewoli i odrzucić mroczną magię Płonącego Legionu. W tym samym czasie, w obozach internowania mianem szamana określano tego, kto opowiadał fantastyczne i niewiarygodne historie. obecnie jednakże szamanizm jest na szczycie, gdyż Horda jest prowadzona przez potężnego szamana, rządzącego nowym królestwem orków w Durotarze. Opis Klasa szamana była oryginalnie dostępna tylko trzem z ras Hordy: taurenom, orkom i trollom. Zaprojektowana jako przeciwwaga dla paladyna klasa ta była niedostępna dla Przymierza. Spowodowało to znaczne trudności w rozwijaniu obu klas, gdyż obie musiały być zbalansowane wobec siebie. W The Burning Crusade wprowadzono szamana do Przymierza poprzez rasę draenei, a do Hordy wprowadzono paladynów poprzez krwawych elfów, sprawiając, że obie rasy mogą być rozwijane niezależnie od siebie. W drużynach, szamani są kwintesencją piątego członka, uzupełniając innych potężnymi dopalaczami (używając swoich totemów i tarcz), jak również lecząc i zadając obrażenia na równi z innymi, bardziej wyspecjalizowanymi klasami. Szamani mogą dokonać samowskrzeszenia co godzinę (poprzez odpowiednie talenty można ten czas skrócić do 40 minut) dzięki umiejętności Reinkarnacji. Dodatkowo do ich użyteczności podczas walki należy dodać umiejętność wskrzeszania innych graczy. Znani szamani thumb|Orczy szaman * Drek'Thar - starszy szaman i wódz klanu Lodowego Wilka. * Thrall - uczeń Drek'Thara i Wódz Wojenny obecnej Hordy. Znany jest z wyprowadzenia orków z ludzkiej niewoli i złamania letargu spowodowanego przez magię demonów. Wiadomo, że jest on współczującym przywódcą, który woli rozwiązywać problemy drogą dyplomacji, niż przemocy. * Ner'zhul - orczy szaman, który połączył się z Arthasem Menethilem by stać się Królem Liszem. * Vol'jin - obiecujący szaman, syn Sen'jina i doradca Thralla. Przywódca plemienia Włóczni Mroku, znany również jako Łowca Cieni. * Primalist Thurloga - potężna szamanka wysłana przez Cairne'a Bloodhoofa, by wspomogła klan Lodowego Wilka w obronie doliny Alterac przed Strażą Stormpike'a. * Sen'jin - patriarcha dawnego plemienia Włóczni Mroku, ojciec Vol'jina. * Mennu Zdrajca Organizacje szamanów * Krąg Ziemnych - grupa szamanów zrzeszająca wszystkie rasy czułe na duchy żywiołów, wśród których są orkowie, mag'har, Złamani, Zagubieni, draenei, trolle, jak również kilkoro krasnoludów z klanu Wildhammer Rasy thumb|Szaman draenei Klasa szamańska jest grywalna dla następujących ras: Przymierze * * Horda * * * * * Do czasu wydania The Burning Crusade klasa szamana była wyłączna dla Hordy, tak jak klasa paladyna była wyłączna dla Przymierza. Balans siły został jednak utrzymany, gdyż tylko jedna rasa Przymierza może grać szamanem, podobnie jak tylko jedna rasa Hordy może grać paladynem. Drzewa talentów Elemental Drzewo żywiołów skupia się na czarach ofensywnych szamana. Talenty z tego drzewa zmniejszają ilość many potrzebną do rzucania zaklęć, jak również czas czarowania, jednocześnie zwiększając ich siłę i szansę ciosu krytycznego. Umiejętność dostępna za 31 punktów to Elemental Mastery, rzucany na siebie dopalacz, którego można użyć co 3 minuty i który daje o 20% wyższą szansę ciosu krytycznego i o 20% niższy koszt wszystkich zaklęć ze szkoły Mrozu, Ognia i Natury. Dopalacz ten trwa 30 sekund. Za 41 punktów dostępny jest talent Totem of Wrath, który zwiększa siłę czarów całego rajdu, czyniąc wrogów łatwiejszymi do trafienia krytycznego. Ogólnie drzewo to jest najlepsze dla tych szamanów, którzy stawiają na wysokie obrażenia w walce PvP. W rajdach szamani żywiołów są bardziej wszechstronną klasą, przez co może być nieco ciężko znaleźć im grupę. Z kolei w 5-osobowych instancjach ci szamani odznaczają się wielką wszechstronnością i umiejętnościami łączącymi w sobie wysoki DPS, dopalacze oraz leczenie (dzięki odpowiedniej specjalizacji i doborze ekwipunku). Enhancement Poprzez używanie talentów z drzewa Wzmocnienia, szaman znacznie zwiększa wyjściowe obrażenia w walce wręcz. Jest to o tyle dobre drzewo dla niskopoziomowych postaci, że zadawanie obrażeń wręcz nie wymaga many. Na poziomie 40 można wyuczyć się umiejętności Dual Wield. Wraz z dopalaczem Windfury Weapon, obrażenia szamana wzmocnienia ustępują tylko łotrzykom i wojownikom wyspecjalizowanym w DPS. Wraz z nowym talentem dostępnym za 51 puntków, Feral Spirit, szamani wzmocnienia mogą szybko rozbić na własną rękę grupę wrogów, jak również wnoszą duży DPS do rajdów. Drzewo wzmocnienia generalnie oferuje największe obrażenia ze wszystkich drzew szamana. W rajdach szamani wzmocnienia są bardzo pożądani przez dopalacze dla innych walczących wręcz. W PvP szamani wzmocnienia generalnie mają problemy z przeżywalnością (w porównaniu do klas noszących zbroje płytowe i łotrzyków). Restoration Drzewo Przywrócenia skupia się na umiejętnościach leczenia szamana, zmniejszając czas rzucania zaklęć leczących i ich koszt, jednocześnie zwiększając ich efektywność. Szamani przywrócenia są odpowiedni do wszelkich sytuacji wymagających leczenia w grze. Przede wszystkim są bardzo użyteczni (dzięki regeneracji many poprzez Mana Tide Totem), jak rónież oferują najlepsze wieloosobowe zaklęcie leczące w grze (Chain Heal). Za 41 punktów można nauczyć się talentu Earth Shield, który służy jako świetny, wydajny jednoosobowy czar leczący o długim czasie działania. Drzewo to jest szczególnie przydatne w PvP i grupowym PvE, a jedynym minusem są niskie obrażenia, więc gra solo może być utrudniona. Szamani przywrócenia często giną podczas samodzielnego wykonywania zadań. Ekwipunek Od początku szamani mogą nosić zbroje płócienne i skórzane, lecz na poziomie 40 mogą zyskać umiejętność noszenia zbroi kolczych. Przez to wielu szamanów wybiera profesję garbarstwo, dzięki czemu mogą wytwarzać zbroje o podobnej jakości co zbroje kolcze. Dodatkowo specjalizacja w garbarstwie smoczej łuski pomoże stworzyć kilka zbroi kolczych z niezłym wspomaganiem atrybutów. Szamani mogą używać jednoręcznych maczug wraz z tarczami i lasek. Mogą się wyuczyć posługiwania sztyletami, bronią nakładaną na pięści oraz jednoręcznymi toporami. Dodatkowo od czasu patcha 2.3 szamani mogą nauczyć się posługiwania dwuręcznymi toporami i maczugami, jak rónież, od patcha 2.0, posługiwania dwiema brońmi. Po osiagnięciu 40. poziomu szaman może wyuczyć się umiejętności noszenia zbroi kolczych u nauczyciela. Dla wyspecjalizowanych na magię przydatny jest zestaw kolczy z źółwiej łuski dostępny dla garbarzy, natomiast zestaw kolczy Szkarłatnej Krucjaty jest lepszy dla szamanów nastawionych na walkę wręcz. thumb|Taureński szaman Zestawy szamana dla poziomów 60-80 to: * The Elements - zestaw instancyjny 1 * Five Thunders - zestaw instancyjny 2 * Tidefury Raiment - zestaw instancyjny 3a / Desolation Battlegear - zestaw instancyjny 3b Zestawy dostępne tylko dla klasy szamana to: * The Earthfury - Poziom 1 * The Ten Storms - Poziom 2 * Stormcaller's Garb - Poziom 2,5 * The Earthshatter - Poziom 3 * Cyclone Regalia - Poziom 4 * Cataclysm Armor - Poziom 5 * Skyshatter Armor - Poziom 6 * Earthshatter Armor - Poziom 7 Dwudziestoosobowe zestawy rajdowe to: * Zandalar Augur's Regalia pochodzący z Zul'Gurub * Gift of the Gathering Storm pochodzący z ruin Ahn'Qiraj Zestawy szamana poniżej 4 są przeznaczone przede wszystkim dla rzucających zaklęcia, tak więc szamani specjalizujący się w walce wręcz powinni clować w poziomy powyżej 4. Atrybuty thumb|Grafika koncepcyjna * Na poziomie 70, 40 punktów zwinności daje 1% do szansy ciosu krytycznego. * Poziom postaci rzutuje, jaka liczba punktów zwinności jest potrzebna do zwiększenia szansy uniku o 3% w proporcji 1:1 (np. na poziomie 60 potrzeba 60 punktów zwinności, by zwiększyć szansę uniku o 3%, na poziomie 70 potrzeba już 70 punktów). * Każdy punkt zwinności dodaje 1 punkt siły ataku w walce wręcz (np. +70 punktów zręczności dodaje szamanowi +70AP) ** Z tego wynika, że co 14 punktów zwinności dodawany jest 1 punkt obrażeń na sekundę (np. +140 punktów zwinności dodaje szamanowi +10DPS.) * Każdy punkt siły dodaje 1 punkt siły ataku w walce wręcz (np. +70 punktów siły dodaje szamanowi +70AP) ** Z tego wynika, że co 14 punktów siły dodawany jest 1 punkt obrażeń na sekundę (np. +140 punktów siły dodaje szamanowi +10DPS.) * Każdy punkt siły zwiększa liczbę obrażeń blokowanych przez tarczę. * Każdy punkt intelektu dodaje 15 punktów many. * Poziom postaci rzutuje, jaka liczba punktów intelektu jest potrzebna do zwiększenia szansy ciosu krytycznego przy pomocy zaklęć o 1% w proporcji 1:1 (np. na poziomie 60 potrzeba 60 punktów intelektu, by zwiększyć szansę uderzenia krytycznego za pomocą magii o 1%, na poziomie 70 potrzeba już 70 punktów). * Każdy punkt żywotności dodaje 10 punktów zdrowia. * Każde 10 punktów ducha regeneruje 1 punkt many na sekundę. * Każde 18 punktów ducha zwiększa regenerację zdrowia o 1 punkt na sekundę. * Od czasu patcha 3.0.2 każdy punkt intelektu dodaje 1 punkt siły ataku dzięki talentowi Mental Dexterity (np. +70 punktów intelektu daje szamanowi +70 AP). Umiejętności Totemy Totemy są unikalne dla szamana i mogą być zdobyte przez wykonanie określonych zadań. Szaman może używać jednego totemu określonego żywiołu na raz. Gdy totem zostanie umieszczony, nie może zostać przesunięty, jednak nowy totem można ustawić w innym miejscu. Dzięki zaklęciu Totemic Call (dostępnym na poziomie 30) szamani mogą w jednej chwili usunąć wszystkie ustawione przez siebie totemy bez kosztów many i odzyskać 25% punktów many, które zostały użyte na ich ustawienie. Zaklęcia Czary szamana obejmują zaklęcia wywołujące bezpośrednie obrażenia, leczenie oraz wspomagacze. W większości bazują one na sile żywiołów. Talenty Talenty szamana zostały podzielone na 3 kategorie: * Elemental - wspomagające zaklęcia ofensywne i totemy ofensywne. * Enhancement - wspomagające umiejętności przydatne w walce wręcz i totemy wspomagające * Restoration - wspomagające leczenie bezpośrednie i totemy leczące. Broń Początkowe * Maczugi (jednoręczne) * Laski (dwuręczne) * Tarcze (w drugiej ręce) Wyuczalne * Sztylety (jednoręczne) * Broń nakładana na pięści (jednoręczne) * Topory (jednoręczne) * Maczugi (dwuręczne) * Topory (dwuręczne) Przed patchem 2.3 wymagany był 10-punktowy talent w drzewie Enhancement, by móc się posługiwać dwuręcznymi maczugami i toporami, obecnie potrzebna do tego jest wyuczalna umiejętność Shamanistic Focus. Wspomagacze bazujące na talentach * Noszenie broni w drugim ręku (dwuręczność) en:Shaman da:Shaman de:Schamane es:Chamán fr:Chaman (Classe) it:Shaman ja:Shaman ru:Шаман Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Shaman